


Quaranteen

by seokyeommie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Quarantine, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokyeommie/pseuds/seokyeommie
Summary: there's only one thing you can do during times like these
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Quaranteen

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this im not a fanfic writer this quarantine is really driving me cra

Quarantine has left them all with restless energy and no distractions. There hasn't been a schedule for only just over a week, but it feels like an eternity for them. Video games get boring and one can only handle so much social media. There's only one thing left for a boy to do with all this free time, masturbate. And Soonyoung did. A lot.  
It was an unspoken truth for all of them actually. After living in the dorms they all knew what a closed and locked door or a longer than usual shower meant, and the common courtesy to let the other members cum in peace. It just became more obvious during this downtime when things like not so subtle Mingyu announcing “I’m going to my room, no one come in” and leave for 20 minutes just to come back with incredibly soft hands in the middle of the day.  
Soonyoung personally is up to four, sometimes five times a day at no particular time, and sometimes he didn't even wait until he was particularly horny. He was also looking for ways to get creative. Although his right hand was reliable and always got him off efficiently, he was getting tired of the self pleasure routine he was creating. The thought of buying a few toys crossed his mind but during his normal schedule he likes to keep his jerk off sessions short.  
It's a relatively quiet night in the dorm and everyone is trying to keep themselves busy to avoid getting cabin fever. Jihoon and Wonwoo decided to put on a horror movie, and a few members decided to join in, including, for some reason, the group’s biggest scaredy cat, Seokmin. He had nothing else to do and just really wanted to spend time with his hyungs, but they also may have lied a little bit about the plot of the movie just to see his reaction. Soonyoung joins in and gets comfortable on the couch next to Seokmin. They were used to being close, so they naturally cuddled up, and when the movie got scarier, they were almost as close as they could be.  
“Why would you do this to me? Why do you guys want me to die?!” Seokmin could not keep still in his seat, his face either peeking from behind a blanket he's sharing with Soonyoung, or behind his hyung's shoulder.  
“Stop being dramatic, you’ll live.” Jihoon is obviously enjoying his fear.  
After one particularly startling jumpscare and subsequent squeal, Seokmin decides he's done looking at the screen and dives his head down under the blanket, and rests it in Sooyoung's lap. Seems innocent enough for him, but for his hyung he just got the sudden feeling of a boy's cheek pressed against his crotch through his sweatpants. He lets out a small noise in his throat, mostly out of shock, then settles back and relaxes again, realizing that that's just where Seokmin is going to be now. He tries to keep his focus on the movie, but the feeling of Seokmin’s gentle shifts are impossible to ignore, and he starts feeling pangs in his lower stomach.  
Despite this, Soonyoung had no problem keeping his body in control. Too close encounters like this happen more than he'd like to admit, having shared many beds and many showers with his members. The movie ends without incident, and overly innocent Seokmin lifts his head and places it back on Sooyoung's shoulder while whining to his hyungs about how he wont be able to sleep because of them.  
After realizing that it is well passed one in the morning, they all start to get ready and head to bed one by one. Soonyoung gets to his room and closes the door behind him. During the movie, he made it a point to show how not scared he was, but being all alone now made him just a little scared. He plopped facedown on his bed and pulled out his phone to distract himself. As it turns out, the feeling in his lower stomach hasn't gone away, and without realizing it, he starts to circle his hips against the bed, quickly growing harder and harder in his sweatpants. The perfect distraction from thinking about ghosts and monsters. This is normally when he’d just jerk off, cum and then go to bed, but with all this extra energy he has a different idea.  
He wastes no time and gets completely naked, his already hard cock bouncing out of his boxer briefs as he pulls them down. He gives it a few pumps, spreading the precum along the shaft before getting on his hands and knees on his bed, and positions a pillow underneath him. He grabs the base of his cock and taps it on the pillow a few times to get used to the feeling of the fabric, before starting to buck his hips forward. The friction of the pillow on his cock is light, but the feeling of having something to fuck into gets him worked up. He quickly gets into a steady rhythm, interrupting it only to grind his cock down further for more friction, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly.  
He's starting to work up a sweat as he humps faster and harder, letting low groans escape his throat as he gets lost in the feeling. He can feel his precum wetting the pillowcase, making the slide slick. He shifts down onto his elbows and puts his face into the mattress as he puts his arms around the pillow, still fucking it relentlessly. His hips move with such force that his bed is making a rocking sound, but soonyoung barely notices as he is getting more and more desperate.  
Just like he didn't hear the sounds his bed makes, he didn't hear his innocent Seokmin knocking on his door because he was scared he couldn't sleep. And with his face pressed into the mattress and his ass moving up and down in the air he couldn't see when the younger walked in wondering if the sounds he was hearing was his hyung having a bad dream.  
Seokmin stands there shocked. It takes him a moment to process what he was seeing, then he instantly blushes. His whole body gets red hot and he freezes there. Soonyoung still hasn't noticed and keeps humping his pillow relentlessly, moans growing louder and more desperate as he gets closer to climax. Seokmin finally snapped out of it and quietly stepped backwards out of the door, eyes still glued on the sight in front of him.  
After he is safely out the door he closes it but leaves enough of a crack to still see everything that's going on. He looks down and he has a large and obvious hard-on in his pajama shorts, and he can't stop his hand from rubbing himself while watching.  
Back in the room, Soonyoung was reaching his release. He wasn't sure before if just humping a pillow could make him cum, but now he knew. A few more hard and fast ruts into the pillow and he was shooting ropes of cum all over his pillow case accompanied with a low, almost growl like groan.  
Just the sight of his hyung cumming so hard right in front of him made Seokmins cock drip. He himself was close to climax, so as Soonyoung dropped down onto his bed still naked without bothering to clean quite yet, Seokmin gave himself a few quick rubs and came into his shorts, knees almost giving in and a small whine getting trapped in his throat. Once he regains his balance, he scurries off to his room to clean up, but ends up hard again thinking about what he just saw, and cums again in the comfort of his own room.  
The quarantine isn't close to being over, and Seokmin has to stay inside with Soonyoung for another few weeks. He doesn't know how to tell his hyung that he saw him, and he definitely doesn't know how to say that he touches himself to the thought of hyung pounding his ass and filling him with his cum while growling like he did the pillow.


End file.
